


Obedience

by MishCon



Series: Hannigram Hypnosis [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Hannibal loves playing with Will, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotised Will, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trance - Freeform, Will Graham in trance, hypnosis trance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Hannibal tries out a new trigger. It goes as intended.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Hypnosis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> It's not too long, but hopefully still enjoyable ;)

The chime of the bell echoed from the living room and Will’s body halted halfway up the stairs, the edges of his vision blurring as it tunneled. His legs were heavy as he backtracked, _one_ step, _two_ steps, _three_ ; it reminded him of the deepening exercise.

_‘You are at the top of a staircase that leads into your subconscious, each step bringing you deeper,’_

Will was walking without realising; _four, five, six-_

 _‘and deeper, and deeper,’_ **_seven, eight,_ ** _‘until you are standing at the bottom.’_

His body made a right turn through the door, the ringing in his ears playing the sound of the bell on repeat, drowning out his thoughts.

_‘Whenever you hear this bell you will know that you can let go of your thoughts. You won’t need to think; I will do it for you. All you will need to do is find me.’_

_Find me._

**_Ten._ **

-

Will was standing in the living room doorway, eyes heavy-lidded and distant as they stared into space beyond. Lost.

“Come here, Will.”

The sound of Hannibal’s voice was sharp in Will’s ears and his attention was brought in Hannibal’s vague direction before he obediently came closer, breath slow and even through his slightly parted lips.

Hannibal was satisfied with Will’s lax posture, shoulders low and weighted by relaxed muscles. Comfortable no matter the position.

Hannibal’s hands were still in his lap, one leg crossed over the other before Will stopped right in front of him. Hannibal moved to spread his legs, inviting.

“ _Kneel_.”

The effect was immediate as Will dropped to his knees, staring up at Hannibal with glazed eyes. Hannibal felt like a God being worshipped; looked at from belov.

Hannibal grabbed a fist of Will’s curls to tug his head back, lax and heavy on his shoulders. He didn’t need to do much to get Will’s mouth open, his mouth going freely with the pressure of Hannibal’s thumb.

He noticed a bulge at the front of Will’s slacks, considering it silently. He decided not to ponder on it too much and freed himself, cock already leaking at the sight of Will’s mouth- shiny from drool and ready to take him in.

“Be a good boy now.”

There was the bearest of twitches in one of Will’s eyelids at the words, subconscious soaking up the praise. Hannibal didn’t hesitate as he tugged Will’s head closer until his slack jaw gave way to his greedy erection, twitching at the heat.

“ _Fuck_ , so perfect, Will,”

Hannibal sank to the base, a satisfied groan leaving him from feeling Will’s mouth and throat all around him, slick and hot and so goddamn exquisite.

Will’s tongue lay flat in his mouth, Hannibal’s cock settled heavily on top. His breaths, though shallow, were inhaling the smell of Hannibal’s arousal where his nose was buried in the hairs at Hannibal’s base.

Hannibal began thrusting slowly- taking his time as he pulled out, the head still between Will’s lips before he thrust back in, sliding down Will’s willing throat, picking up the pace after a bit.

In that moment that was all that Will was- a mouth, a wetness and a heat all around.

Hannibal’s sounds became more desperate when it wasn’t enough.

“ _Will, tongue_ ,” he breathed out, sweat gathering on his forehead. Like flipping a switch Will’s tongue came to life, wrapping around Hannibal, licking and prodding at his head and shaft.

Hannibal’s grip in Will’s hair tightened, pulling him even closer if possible. “ _Yes,_ ” Hannibal hissed, pleasure hot and thick in his abdomen, stirring with the need to spill down Will’s throat.

“ _Suck_ .” The word was almost a wheeze, climax so close, _so sweet._

Will began to suck, cheeks hollowing as his tongue continued to work at the head of Hannibal’s cock, tongue lapping up the precome mindlessly. Hannibal’s thrusts had lost their rhythm as he chased release.

Hannibal came with a low growl pressing through his teeth, fingers tugging at Will’s hair mercilessly until his tense body deflated, relaxing after orgasm. His cock slipped from Will’s mouth that had a drop of come running from one corner, rolling down his chin.

“Keep that in. Don’t swallow.”

After putting himself back in Hannibal cupped Will’s jaw, titling his head up once again so he could meet his eyes. Always stunning and so blue.

Hannibal left Will like that and went about his business in his office.

Will came back to himself much later with the taste of Hannibal filling his mouth, his cock hard and leaking as he knelt in front of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are, as always, appreaciated!


End file.
